


the madness in my eyes

by daughter_of_death



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, those eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: tarrant doesn't like it when people talk shit about his fam
Relationships: Tarrant Hightopp/Alice Kingsleigh
Kudos: 13





	the madness in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24

Alice was standing next to him when it happened. Hamish had been insulting her and the kids when Tarrant had overheard. She could almost feel when his eyes turned orange. 

As she looked at him she could tell that his eyes could very easily become red. While she had seen him with orange eyes many times, she had never seen him when his eyes went red. It was a point in the madness that she had never witnessed before. 

Whenever his eyes had gone orange she could usually pull him back from the anger and all that would be swirling around in his head. This time, she stood no chance of doing that.

He was too angry, she could see how his shoulders tensed. Watched as he drew back, ready for the fight that was no doubt about to start. Hamish had yet to stop talking and she knew that he was just digging his grave deeper and deeper. 

She sent the kids inside, knowing that while he might not scare her, seeing their dad like this might scare them, both of them were far too young for them to explain it all to them, to help them understand that no matter what color his eyes were or what accent they heard him talk in, their dad would never, ever hurt them. 

Tattant must have had the same line of thought, because it was only once they were both inside and far away from anyplace that they would be able to see or hear the altercation that the fight started. Tattant lunged for Hamish, who tried to attack back, but it was useless. 

A mad hatter was a hatter that you couldn't stop. Not once the mercury poisoning happened, the last proof of it other than his altered features was the staining on his fingers, stains that would probably be there til the day he died. 

Soon, Hamish was out cold and tattant still hadn't stopped. It took 5 men and her yelling at him to stop, to be able to pull him off of Hamish. After they pulled him off she looked in his eyes. They were blood red. 

Even after that they took her children up to their room so that he wouldn't go right back at him. She had to convince them that it would be okay to leave her with him alone, that no matter how angry he was, he would never lay a hand on her. 

She knew that he wouldn't have been able to stop himself, it probably would have taken Hamish being in a coma before he got a hold of himself again, even then he still wouldn't be as he usually is. 

It takes him time to recover after he falls to the madness. Soon Tarrant was calm enough to talk, even though his eyes were now orange. 

“Are you alright, Tarrant?” Alice asked; she was still worried about him. 

“...What happened, Alice?” Tarrant asked, dazed and confused. 

Alice took hold of his arm and led him to the bed before he could’ve gotten hurt.

“You made Hamish unconscious because he was talking shit to me and the kids.” Alice said, as she started to explain the situation.

“When I try to think of what happened, all I see is red, it's like a haze or-or a sea of it...a sea of red anger,” Tarrant said vaguely, scaring Alice with the emotionlessness of his voice.

“Your eyes were turning red. they had to pull you off Hamish because you kept trying to go back to him. He was out cold after around 10 seconds, the other men were trying for minutes to get you off of him. 

“I've never seen your eyes go red before,” Alice finishes strangely calm, trying to help him figure this all out. 

“They never have, I didn’t even know that they could turn red,” Tarrant said with a slight tremor in his voice. 

Soon any conversation they were having was cut off, as their children Matt and Emily came running into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos   
> email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic   
> Please come join my writing server. Link: https://discord.gg/qQVRfmjsQz


End file.
